Cada coração
by Lilian Evans Higurashi
Summary: Como vc reagiria ao saber que passou numa prova para estudar nos EUA?E se vc tivesse que se separar da sua família e amigos?Como vc se sentiria naquele universo estranho?Cada coração reage de um jeito, e vcs saberão qual lendo essa fic!
1. Default Chapter

**Cada coração.**

_Como vc reagiria ao saber que passou numa prova para estudar nos EUA?E se vc tivesse que se separar da sua família e amigos?Como vc se sentiria naquele universo estranho?**Cada coração **reage de um jeito, e vcs saberão qual lendo essa fic!_

**N/A.:**_Hao Minna!_

_Vcs devem Ter reconhecido o título—se é que alguém leu essa fic no 3v—mas não a autora, então aí vão as explicações:_

_1ª Meu antigo nick era Kgome Tsukino, acredito que já tenha tirado todas as dúvidas..._

_2ª Eu me fixei mais em HP, mas eu to com saudades de escrever IY, então, vou começar a reescrever essa fic, depois Um amor quase impossível, e depois Os anjos(esse eu acho q eu tenho os cap em algum disquete, eu vou procurar o 1º, pq o 2º e o 3º eu tenho.)_

_Então, se alguém leu essas fics, vão dar três pulinhos, pq eu voltei a escrever ( ou vão me matarrr)_

_Mas eu NÃO vou parar de escrever, nem de ler e comentar, fics T/L, pq elas são a minha paixão._

_Se vcs observarem alguma mudança nos capítulos, não notem, eu to reescrevendo a fic!!!_

_E antes q eu me esqueça:_

_Legenda : " itálico" Pensamento de alguém_

"_**Itálico e negrito"** sonhos _

_- blablabla fala_

_-blablabla- blebleble observação do narrador._

_( nota da autora –algumas vezes totalmente inútil)_

_e eu achu q eh soh._

_Bem, eu vou parar com essa enrolação, pq eu to parecendo o Prof. Dumbledore..._

_Boa leitura!_

_Kissus e Ja matta ne?_

_Lílian Evans Higurashi, ou, Lilly Higurashi!_

**Prólogo.**

"_Quem sou eu?Eu sou Kagome Higurashi, tenho 15 anos e acabei de passar para a escola mais famosa em todo o E.U.A. Terei de viajar pra lá, e morar numa república e estudar muito, já que eu ganhei uma bolsa. Ai!!!!!!! Se eu pareço calma, eu peço desculpas, pq eu to muuuuuuuuuuiiiiiitttttttttooooooooo nervosa!!!!!!!!!_

_Aie! Eu to mais que muito nervosa! Eu to muiiiiiiiiito preucupada._

_Minhas notas vão Ter que ser super altas pra manter a bolsa, eu vou ter que conviver com um monte de gente que eu não conheço, e..._

_Eu não conheço NINGUÉM lá._

_Kami.... Como estou com medo..._

_Mas vai dar tudo certo ou eu não me chamo Kagome Higurashi. Acho melhor eu começar a inventar um outro nome pra mim..."_

KAGOME!- minha mãe me acorda e eu do um pulo de susto- vem jantar, querida!!

Tá, eu já to descendo!!!!!!- digo pondo a mão no meu coração, que parece sair pela boca. Ao descer vejo todos já na mesa de jantar: minha mãe tenta fazer meu irmão, Souta, comer um pouco, mas ele recusa. Meu avô está contando mais uma daquelas histórias malucas... tudo normal. Tudo estranhamente normal, como se eu não fosse para um continente distante no dia seguinte.

Oi mãe, Souta, vovô...

Olá Kagome- disseram em coro, mamãe e vovô

Oi mana!- disse Souta, sorridente.- Senta aqui!- apontou-me a cadeira ao lado e eu me sentei. Sorri para ele e comecei a arrumar o meu prato quando vi:

OBA! Oden!!!! Eu AMO oden!!!!!!!!!!!- digo, sorrindo enchendo o meu prato com aquele gostoso oden que só a minha okaa-san sabe fazer.

Yokatta que vc gostou, K-Chan.- sorri para minha mãe.

Hai, Okaa-san.Também vou sentir saudades.- minha mãe sorriu e eu comecei a devorar o meu oden. Ao terminar, joguei uma partida de vídeo-game com Souta— o que é raro— conversei um pouco com a Okaa-san e com o vovô, e subi para o meu quarto. Chorei um pouco, é claro! Como eu, Kagome Higurashi, posso mudar alguma coisa na minha vida sem que minhas glândulas lacrimais façam-se presentes? Nunca! Elas simplesmente se recusam! ( ok, um poko Lílian demais aki) mas então, como boa chorona que sou, comecei a me desmanchar em lágrimas, manchando todo o meu travesseiro. Mais então me levantei, arrumei as minhas malas, e me deitei na cama, olhando para o meu Lap top ( naum sei se eh assim q se escreve) calmamente, quando alguém abre a porta. Viro para a porta e vejo um garotinho, com seus 9 anos, na porta do meu quarto.

Mana, a Okaa-san falou que era pra você dormir agora, pra fazer uma boa viagem amanhã... Vc tava chorando, mana?- ele pergunta e eu me olho no espelho. Meus olhos estão um pouco inchados, era de se esperar. A chorona aqui não consegue nem disfarçar o choro direito. Ninguém merece.( ok, Lílian d aki tbm. XD)

Um poukinho, Souta, mas não precisa se preucupar... Só to com saudades antecipadas, só isso...

Humn.. Tá.Posso dormir com vc aqui hoje, mana?

Humn... pode, Souta.- ele sorriu, fechou a porta e correu pra me abraçar. Se confortou no meu colo e adormeceu. Sorri. O Souta é muito fofo, quando quer. Vou morrer de saudades desse pirralhinho aqui.

_**Nos EUA...**_

Um rapaz, de cabelos negros como a noite e olhos violeta, vira na cama, nervosamente, e sussurra:

Pq? Pq vc fez isso comigo, Kikyou?

Ele bate no travesseiro nervosamente, e desistindo de dormir, se levanta e sai do domitório masculino. Desce as escadas que davam para a sala, e liga as luzes e a TV. Se larga na poltrona em frente a TV ainda pensando, na mesma morena de olhos castanhos.

Pq? Pq vc me traiu?... Kikyou...

**N/A.(2): **_Hao de novo minna!_

_Acharam que tinham se livrado de mim..._

_Acharam errado.."_

_Bem, eu quero pedir C.O.M.E.N.T.Á.R.I.O.S!!!!!!!!!_

_Reviews, please!_

_Eu sei que o capítulo tá pequeno._

_Mas é um PRÓLOGO._

_Prólogos não podem ser muito grandes..._

_Bem, esperem ansiosos o capítulo 1._

_Dependendo da quantidade de comentários que eu receber, eu posto na _

**Próxima sexta-feira.**

_Pq eu só entro na net as sextas._

_Quem não for cadastrado no FF, pode me enviar e-mails._

_Quero receber muuuiiiiiiiittttttoooossssss coments._

_Enviem para lillygomes _

_Ou ´para _

_O 1º é tbm o meu msn, e eu tenho icq, p/ quem quiser tc comigo, eh soh acrescentar!!!_

_Kissus e Sayonara_

_Lílian Evans Higurashi_

_OBS: Atualizo minhas outras fics no msm dia!_


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo I.: A viagem

Amanheceu um dia ensolarado e quente, muito quente aqui no Japão.

Pessoas andam de lá para cá e de cá para lá no aeroporto. Parecem nunca estarem satisfeitas com o lugar onde estão... e Kami! Como está quente!

O ar- condicionado parecia ter sido completamente esquecido. Devia estar desligado, ou no mínimo!

"Os passageiros do avião 113, com destino aos Estados Unidos devem encaminhar"se para o portão de embarque 13, por favor. O avião decolará daqui a seis minutos."

"QUE? SEIS MINUTOS?" eu gritei e acabei cuspindo todo o meu café na cara do jovem sr que me servia.

"ohnn... Gomen nasai, Senhor...foi...sem querer..?"

"Nandemo nai...não vai perder o avião?"

"Kami! O Avião!"a jovem morena saiu correndo"

"Srta! A sua carteira!"

"Kami-sama, eu não mereço..."disse voltando e pegando a carteira" arigatoo..."

"Do itamashite, e boa viagem!"

Corri até o portão de embarque e li o nº:13. Espero que não me traga azar...

número do avião! 013! Kami! Não vai acontecer nada, não vai acontecer nada, não vai acontecer nada, não vai acontecer nada, não vai acontecer nada, não vai acontecer nada, não vai acontecer nada, não vai acontecer nada..Poltrona:13 O.O" Não vai acontecer nada, não vai acontecer nada, não vai acontecer nada, não vai..

"Ano...Posso me sentar, srta?"

"Claro... qual é o seu nome?"

"Meu nome é Houshi Miroku. E a srta é...?"

"Higurashi Kagome." disse calmamente.

"Parece muito com a Kikyou-sama."

"Ano... com quem?"

"Nandemo nai...vc não a conhece... o que é muito bom pra vc..."

"Humnn hai...hunm... o que vc gosta de fazer, Miroku?"

"Ahnmm várias coisas... eu sou um bom cantor, gosto de estudar, de sair.., de--"

" Trair sua pobre namorada..."

"Não é bem assim, Sangozinha..."

"Olha, Miroku, que eu saiba, o seu lugar é lá atrás, junto com o sr Jakoutsu."

"Ahnmm! Olha o Mimi aí! Lindinho como sempre!"

"Por Kami, Sango, não faça isso comigo.."

"Faço sim, hentai!Ahnm, gomen nee, mas eu não sei quem vc é...?" A tal Sango é muito bonita...alta, longos cabelos negros e bem lisinhos, e olhos castanhos...

"Higurashi Kagome... "

"Ahn.. eu sou Tadommo Sango... gomen por isso aqui..."disse mostrando o barraco que estava ocorrendo no avião, e só aí eu fui perceber que estavam todos olhando...¬¬"

"Ohn...tudo bem...acontece..."

"Acontece sempre se vc for eu.."disse Sango desanimada.." ahnm.. e esse daqui é o Jakoutsu... ele é meio...fechado com mulheres..."" Sango apontou uma criatura bizarra que usava uma peruca loira, um top e uma saia rosa choque.

"Ahnm... oi?"

"Oi, linda! Adorei suas roupas, onde vc comprou?"

"Âhnm.. numa loja por aqui, perto da torre de Tóquio.."

"AHHH! Sério? Jura? Eu vi que estava em liquidação, mas eu não pude ir, pq eu tava convencendo ao Mimizinho aqui a se sentar comigo."

"E não convenceu" disse Miroku, ameaçando sair correndo no meio do avião.

"Senhores passageiros. Favor apertarem os cintos que o avião vai decolar."

"AI, Mimi! Eu to com medo! Me abraça?" disse Jakoutsu indo pra cima do Miroku que deu um pulo e correu para a nossa poltrona.

"Sangozinha, pelo amor de Kami-sama, de Buda, não deixe aquilo se sentar comigo!"

"Vc devia Ter pensado nisso antes de ficar com aquelas gêmeas, Miroku." disse Sango fria

"Sangozinha, quanto ódio no coração, Sangozinha.."

"Ahan... quero ver quanto ódio no coração, seu...HENTAI!"

" Oiii...?"Murmurei chateada, pareciam que ele nem notavam que eu existia.

" Ahn, oi! Desculpe-me de novo, sim?" Disse a tal Sango empurrando o Miroku para se sentar com o Jakoutsu.

" Ehr.. lógico." Eu assenti, simpática.

" Ahn, mas como você disse que se chamava mesmo?"

"Higurashi Kagome."

" Ahn, sim, Srta Higurashi... Bonito nome."

" Me chame de Kagome, por favor..."

"Pode me chamar de Sango, sim?"

" Ahnmmm.. tá."

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! TEM UM HENTAI NO AVIÃO!" duas garotas, que pareciam estar sentadas na frente do Miroku, passaram por nós correndo e gritando, trocando de lugar com um homem de vestes escuras e cabelos negros e compridos, e uma menininha que parecia ter dez anos, e grandes olhos negros.

" VEJA SE SE COMPORTA, HOUSHI!" Sango gritou ao meu lado, logo se ajeitando mais na cadeira.

Logo sentimos como se o avião estivesse nos empurrando pra trás, e o avião finalmente decolou.

"EU SEMPRE ME COMPORTO, SANGOZINHA DO MEU CORAÇÃO!"

Ia ser um longo vôo.

**N.A.: **Hao Minna –San!

Omatasete shimashita, minna

Eu sou má, cruel, podem dizer, eu sei! Mas eu perdi esse capítulo!

Aí eu to reescrevendo di novu ..T.T

Eu realmente sinto muito, mas eu estou com um bloqueio terrível ( minhas fics J/L's que o digam!) e não tenho conseguido escrever muito.

Sinto também pelo micro-cap... é porque eu queria postar, já tem muito tempo que eu não posto...

Gomen Minna! Isso não se repetirá!( eu espero)

Ahn, sim, e espero que todos vocês que tão lendo a fic, tenham um brilhante 2006!

Akemasute Omedetou!( Feliz Ano Novo!)

Desculpem-me pela pressa, respostas no próximo capítuloooo!

InuKissus

Lily Evans Higurashi

_Ps: Alguém pode me dizer o que é esse tal método novo de respostas de coments do Eu ainda não sei o que é, nem como funciona...( Não saber inglês faz mal pra saúde!)_


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II.: Revirando Nova York**

Depois de algumas ( algumas?) certo, depois de **muitas** horas de vôo, finalmente chegamos a Nova York.

Fiquei simplesmente maravilhada com o vento frio que soprava do mar, e nunca gostei tanto da idéia de ir para o lado Ocidental do mundo.

Se no Japão faziam 39º acima de zero, ali faziam 6º ! Oh, frio abençoado...

Peguei minha bagagem e me dirigi para a grande janela do aeroporto, onde ao longe via-se a imponente estátua da liberdade, erguendo-se do mar.

Era simplesmente magnífico. Encantador. Inspirador.

" Nova York. Wow! Quem imaginaria que eu..." calei-me, abrindo um grande sorriso.

Encaminhei-me para a saída do aeroporto, quando ouvi algo muito estranho, um ruído estranho, e me virei. Quando ergui meus olhos, apenas vi um senhor muito, muito mesmo, estranho. Perdoem – me repetir tantas vezes essa palavra, mas não encontrei nenhuma outra... melhor.

Dei de ombros, e apesar do insistente calafrio que me perseguia, resolvi pegar o elevador e me encaminhei para o térreo, a fim de poder me informar onde eu poderia me hospedar.

Depois de meia hora revirando o aeroporto, me aproximei de um policial e perguntei onde era a Central de Informações, pois estava completamente perdida.

Depois de afirmar que era no nono andar, eu novamente me dirigi ao elevador, quando ocorreu um curto circuito.

Alguns minutos depois, os geradores começaram a operar no sistema de emergência, o que, faz-nos concluir, que os elevadores maravilhosamente não funcionavam!

E lá foi a pobre escrava subir não-sei-quantos- infinitamente-falando degraus, até o nono andar.

Logo avistei uma placa enorme escrita 'CENTRAL DE INFORMAÇÕES', e logo em baixo, uma bem mais pequenina escrita 'ESTAMOS EM HORÁRIO DE ALMOÇO' as duas em todos os idiomas existentes, inclusive japonês, mandarim, libanês, e uns cinco idiomas que eu sabia serem dialetos africanos, mas que eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que indicavam.

Em frente a placa, uma moça, um rapaz, e um eu-não-tenho-a-mínima-idéia-do-que-seja que eu conhecia muito bem se encontravam sentados em busca- ou melhor, a espera- de informações.

" Kagome!" Sango sorriu alegre e apontou-me um lugar ao seu lado " Sente-se aqui!"

"Oh.. arigatoo" respondi, sentando-me prontamente. Aquele 'pequeno' exercício físico me deixara exausta.

" mmmm.." Miroku suspirou, parecendo desconfortável com o silêncio impenetrável que havia se formado. " Então, Senhorita Kagome..."

"Sim?"

" Humnn, vai fazer faculdade de quê?" Sorri alegre, e creio que deixei todo o meu entusiasmo transparecer.

" Medicina, com expecialização para psiquiatria." Eu disse entre determinada e sonhadora.

Não me assustei com as caras de medo e espanto que surgiram na cara de meus 'novos amigos'.

Ninguém, bem, digamos que ninguém aceitava com **naturalidade** o fato de eu querer virar psiquiatra.

" M-m-mas a senhorita?" Miroku me encarou como se eu fosse um alienígena verde, com quinhentos braços e seis olhos vermelhos juntos com quinze charmosas antenas rosa-choque no meio da testa.

" Hai, eu." Respondi, fingindo não entender " Algum problema?"

" Não" Ele falou, dando de ombros " Mas a senhorita é tão bonita, seria um desperdício se trabalhasse com loucos, e alé--- Ai, Sango! Isso doeu!" Miroku começou a massagear a nuca lentamente.

"Cale a boca, Miroku" Ela disse irritada " Psiquiatria? Mas isso é maravilhoso! Eu vou estudar medicina também, mas vou me especializar em pediatria." Sorriu com simplicidade para mim.

" Vou me formar em Advocacia" disse Miroku resoluto.

"Advocacia?" indaguei sorrindo.

"Sim." ele respondeu orgulhoso " Para poder me defender melhor da minha Sangozinha. " justificou-se marotamente.

" E você, Jakoutsu?" perguntei educadamente.

"Ahhhn!" ela, ou melhor ele, ou melhor... ah, o Jakoutsu deu pulinhos e seus olhos brilhavam sonhadoramente. " Eu vou fazer Moda! Vou ser um estilista de primeira, você vai ver, minha querida!"

Sorri e olhei meu relógio. Quatro e meia. Wow! Já tinha passado muito tempo que nós estávamos ali!

Quando comuniquei esse fato a Sango, ela disse que sentia as pernas dormentes.

Erguemos as nossas malas e novamente nos encaminhamos ao térreo.

"Muito bem." Disse Miroku " O que nós vamos fazer? Não conhecemos Nova York."

"Bem... vamos conhecer." Eu informei.

Pegamos um táxi, e pedimos para que nos levasse para a República de Estudantes mista mais próxima que tivesse dali. E que fosse rápido.

Um grupo de estranhos moradores chegaram a rua da Margarida, e foram habitar a mansão de n**º 589**, ao lado de uma casa mal-preservada, com a pintura falhando, em que as letras já descascadas informavam '**RESF** **R**epública de **E**studantes **S**tars **F**uture', e uma folha de ofício informava, em letras de forma gigantes e vermelhas, que haviam cinco vagas disponíveis.

Algumas horas depois, ainda no táxi, eu, Sango, Miroku e Jakoutsu contávamos tudo o que tínhamos para pagar o táxi, mas o valor chegava aos 50 centavos e a corrida já estava bem mais caro que isso...

" Ai... e agora? " sussurrei para Sango, Jakoutsu e Miroku, que parecia estar bolando algo...

Continua...

**Vejam no próximo capítulo...**

Como eles vão pagar a corrida de táxi?

Qual será a terrível ( ou será brilhante?) idéia de Miroku?

Jakoutsu conseguirá agarrar o Miroku?

Respostas e muito mais no...

Próximo capítulo!

**N.A.: **Hey, Minna!

Na nota do capítulo anterior eu já me desculpei pelo atraso, mas volto a me desculpar nesse.

GOMEN NASAI!

Humnn, curiosos pro próximo?

Espero que sim.

Postei esses dois caps. Juntos para poder tentar me reparar por esse erro horrível!

**Comentários:**

Babyx-chan – _Oi! _ _Poxa, legal você estar gostando da fic. _ _Sumimasen pela demora, mas isso não se repetirá, okay? _ _Obrigada, continue me dando sua preciosa opinião, certo? _ _Beijos!_

**M. H. Awayuuki –** _ Oi !_

_Tudo bem? Aqui está!_

_Nossa, eu adoro a sua fic! Que honra recebê-la aqui, em minha humilde ( e atrasada) fiction..._

_Bem, fico feliz que você já tenha lido ela ( muito mesmo) e sinto que tenha parado justo no capítulo cinco! ( Culpa do WebFanfics, não é mesmo?)_

_Agora essa fic está reescrita, e apesar de eu levar tempo, eu posto. _

_Creio que agora, com a prática, ela estaja mais bem escrita, porque eu acredito que tenha progredido._

_Espero que você continue lendo, comentando e o mais importante: que eu continue conseguindo fazer vocês gostarem! XD_

_Leu Um Amor Quase Impossível? Nossa! Que feliz!_

_Eu estou tentando reescrevê-la, mas tenho fics J/L também, e estou muito enrolada.._

_Mas estou fanzendo-o na medida do possível... Logo estará no ar!_

_Sinto muito por fazer você esperar mais ainda..._

_Beijos!_

Satsume ­– _Oi! _ _Não, não acabou. Passei por uma fase difícil, sem idéias e muitos contratempos, por isso peço desculpas. _ _Bem, mas como a vida continua, eu estou aqui pra dizer que assim que puder ( acredite, ainda não consegui) lerei as suas fics. É que a minha casa tá em reforma, e eu to travando a maior luta pra ir no PC. Então, assim que encontrar tempo, lerei sim, tá? Com muito prazer. _ _Quanto a fic do Sirius, tenho uma one dele, _Suas Promessas. _ Ficarei muito feliz se você arrumar um tempinho e for lá ver, tá bom? _ _Eu vou ter de sumir uma semana da net, mas na semana seguinte, eu comento a sua fic, okay? E se eu não fizer isso, pode me condenar a 50 chibatadas! A sua review vale por mil, tá?_ _Obrigada por dizer que gosta do meu jeito de escrever. Não sabe com isso me põe pra cima, depois da tempestade que tá caindo aqui em casa... ( Muitos, muitos problemas) _ _Mas liga não, é assim a vida, né? Se não ela fica monótona. _ _Beijos, moça, e volte sempre!_

**Nicole Barros Casella** –– _Oi! _

_Desculpa pelo atraso, é como eu disse lá em cima ( vide resposta da Satsume) eu to toda enrolada... _

_Agora, eu realmente sinto muito, e postei dois capítulos pra tentar compensar. Mas eu vou tentar postar mais rápido, tá bom? _

_Humm, quanto ao que vai acontecer... mistério..._

_Aposto como essa é a única fic que você leu que nem a autora sabe o que vai acontecer...( Será que isso é verdade?)_

_Bem, eu fico feliz que você esteja ansiosa, pois sim... tem muita água pra rolar..._

_Beijos, desculpe a demora, e continue dando a sua opinião! _

Bem gente, acho que isso é tudo!

Comentem!

Beijos!

Lílian Evans Higurashi

Ps: Sabem, eu tenho uma teoria.

Eu acho que vocês pensam que o botãozinho lilás aí em baixo, escrito **GO! **Tem vírus, Conde Drácula, Bicho Papão, sei lá.

Não tem não, gente!

O botãozinho lá embaixo é a prova que todas aquleas manifestações valeram apena! Não temos mais censura!

Então valorizem o trabalho de nossos antepassados para acabar com a censura, e me prestigie, dando sua valiosa opinião.

COMENTEM, E DIGAM NÃO A CENSURA!


End file.
